1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to venting and cutting apparatuses for ostomy collection pouches and more particularly to a means for cutting an opening in and manually venting ostomy collection pouches into the surrounding atmosphere so that gas build up therein can be released as desired by the wearer thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A colostomy is a surgical procedure in which an artificial anus is formed to accommodate persons whose colon has become infected or cancerous and can no longer function. In such cases the patient is left with no normal bowel function and as a result of the colostomy, body wastes pass through the artificial anus into the colostomy collection bag.
A colostomy can be permanent or temporary but in either event the person must use a pouch system to collect bowel wastes. In some cases after the colon is healed, the surgical procedure is reversed for the temporary colostomy user, normal bowel function follows and the pouch is no longer needed. Unfortunately, permanent colostomy users need a pouch for the rest of their life to handle their body wastes.
Present day colostomy pouches are made of a plastic film. The top portion of the bag includes a hole with an adhesive substance surrounding the hole. This bag is attached to the persons body over the artificial anus and the waste is permitted to enter the pouch through the opening. The bottom part of the pouch may be fitted with a clamp assembly were the waste may be removed while the bag is still attached to the user's body.
Presently available pouches have been designed to serve this purpose well. The waste enters the pouch and is held by the clamp assembly. During use gases from the body and the waste start to build up inside the collection pouch and in most instances there is no way for the gas to be released except through the clamp assembly. This gas build up causes the pouch to blow up and become uncomfortable and very bulky. If the gas situation is not relieved within a reasonable time limit the waste and gas build up can be so great as to pull the pouch away from the body where it is adhered and a uncomfortable situation occurs. As a result, present day pouches and systems limit the mobility of pouch users. They become fearful of moving about because of a perceived embarrassment should a pouch be dislodged.
The desirability of fabricating an ostomy collection pouch with a valve has been recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,250, issued to Ellenberg, et al. on Mar. 7, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,447, issued to Smith on Sep. 5, 1989. The gas vent of Ellenberg is either fixably secured to the pouch thereof at the time of manufacture or is inserted through a pre-made opening at the time of manufacture or just prior to use by the user. No means are shown or suggested for removing the valve assembly for cleaning. As to the valve assembly disclosed in Smith, such valve assembly is removable from the pouch for cleaning but is taught to cooperate with a special fixture molded into the bag or affixed thereto at the time of manufacture. Another selectively operable vent is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,836, issued to Villari on Jan. 4, 1983. This vent is also affixed to the ostomy bag at the time of manufacture and may not be readily removed for cleaning.
Vents which cooperate with colostomy bags that are specially manufactured through communicating vents are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,535 issued to A. W. Diack on Sep. 15, 1936 and in Offenlegungsschrift 25 57 66 issued to Beiersdorvorf on May 26, 1977. All of the aforementioned venting devices suffer from having to be specially accommodated for in the manufacture of a colostomy bag and additionally in some instances not being readily removable for cleaning, a distinct disadvantage since such valves are likely to foul. Also known in the art are continuously venting gas vent filter assemblies which have the disadvantage of not only having to be manufactured with the ostomy appliances but also suffer from indiscriminate release of gases. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,445 issued to Jessup, et al. on May 20, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,224, issued to Kubach, et al. on Jul. 8, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,659, issued to Jensen, et al. on Oct. 25, 1983; Offenlegungsschrift DE 3409527 issued to Beiersdorf on Sep. 19, 1985 and Offenlegungsschrift 2,307,063 issued to Virksomheder, et al. on Aug. 23, 1973.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a gas vent assembly for use in manually venting gas from the interior of the conventionally unvented ostomy collection pouch.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing a gas vent assembly for manually venting gas from the interior of a conventional unvented ostomy collection pouch.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a gas vent assembly for use in manually venting gas from the interior of a conventional unvented ostomy collection pouch which can be easily and quickly removed from the pouch for cleaning and reinstalled therein without disrupting the use of the pouch.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a gas vent assembly for use in manually venting gas from the interior of a conventional unvented ostomy collection pouch which can be installed on a conventional unvented ostomy collection pouch by the user.
Still another further object of the present invention is to provide a gas vent assembly for use in manually venting gas from the interior of a conventional unvented ostomy collection pouch which can be moved from the unvented pouch to another unvented pouch venting the same for continuous use.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a gas vent assembly for ostomy collection pouches which can be selectively vented at any time, by the user and which does not release gas unless the user so desires.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a vent for ostomy collection pouches which can simply and easily be opened and closed.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a gas vent assembly for use in venting gas from the interior of a conventional unvented ostomy collection pouch which gives the user much more freedom and mobility then presently known to user's not restricted by travel, work, rest and recreation.
A still additional object of the present invention is to provide a gas vent assembly for use in venting gas from the interior of a conventional unvented ostomy collection pouch so that the pouch does not burst from excess gas.
A still further additional object of the present invention is to provide a gas vent assembly for use in venting gas from the interior of a conventional unvented ostomy collection pouch which provides the user peace of mind and flexibility.
An additional still further object of the present invention is to provide a gas vent assembly for use in venting gas from the interior of a conventional unvented ostomy collection pouch which is simple to design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use, and efficient in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple, reliable means for providing an opening to the interior of the ostomy pouch.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting apparatus that cuts a geometrically-shaped opening in the ostomy collection pouch, provides access to the interior thereof, and which cooperates with the valve mount apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a uniform opening in the ostomy bag, which may be readily removed from the internal retainer, which is adapted to removably receive the manually operated valve therein.
These objects as well as further objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent after reading the ensuing description of a non-limiting illustrative embodiment and reviewing the accompanying drawing.